un monde au conditionnel
by ylg
Summary: one-shots complètement indépendants les uns des autres, ratings et genres divers, dominance choupi et tristounet, aussi un peu de crack. Fury x chaque autre membre de l'équipe Mustang ::yaoi, het, gen::
1. Breda

D'après Roy, ce monde est beau parce qu'il est imparfait. Et si on le changeait un petit peu ?

Désolée, c'est parti d'un pari stupide : côté couples dans FMA, j'ai _dit_ que je voulais bien voir mon Fury préféré avec _n'importe_ quel autre membre de l'équipe à Mustang. Et j'ai donc tenté d'écrire une fic par personnage correspondant. 'suis cinglée, complètement cinglée…  
Voilà, choisissez votre perso, votre couple préféré, ou soyez curieux et essayezchaque possibilité ?  
Lisez quand même les sommaires pour les détails de chaque one-shot, il peut y avoir des spoilers ou des précisions sur les couples ou les ratings ou que sais-je encore...

(ah oui, et puis désolée pour le jeu de mots débile sur imparfait / conditionnel, j'aime les jeux de mots débiles :p)

* * *

Titre : le gros lot  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FullMetal Alchemist  
Chronologie : non définie  
Genre : jeu de l'amour et du hasard  
Couple : Breda x Fury  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : comme d'hab'. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais essayer de gagner les personnages au poker…  
Note : je pense que les règles de 'poker' dont je crois me souvenir –j'ai appris quand j'avais 14 ans, je n'y ai jamais rejoué depuis- sont peut-être toutes mélangées avec celles d'autres jeux. Tant pis, on va dire que de l'autre côté de la Porte, ils ont des jeux de cartes différents des nôtres ! ou alors quelqu'un m'explique gentiment comment ça se joue ?  
Autre chose : existe-t-il une manière convenable de traduire le jeu de mots "I promise I'll keep a straight face" ?

oOo

« Sûr de pas vouloir jouer ? »

Fury hoche la tête. Il préfère passer son tour. Le poker, c'est pas son truc. Pas très doué, et puis s'il ne veut pas mourir de faim, mieux vaut y aller mollo sur les jeux d'argent en ce moment. Depuis le début du mois, Havoc a déjà tenté trois conquêtes…

En fin de compte, c'est Ed qui fait le quatrième. Aux objections des autres joueurs, il a rétorqué que s'il était assez vieux –non, non, personne n'a dit qu'il était trop _petit_- pour être un chien des militaires, il avait bien l'âge aussi de jouer au poker si l'envie lui en prenait. Et puisque ce cher Colonel Roy-Bastard-Mustang et sa Lieutenant de Garde étaient absents, autant en profiter. C'est justement parce qu'ils ne sont pas là, que la partie de poker est possible.

Quand Havoc, Breda et Farman cherchent un partenaire au poker, Fury se défile toujours. Il garde sa place à l'écart, de là où il peut observer le jeu. Ça, c'est la version officielle. En réalité, il se place toujours là où il peut observer _un_ joueur en particulier.

Si on lui demandait, il dirait qu'il admire son habileté aux jeux les plus divers, la stratégie qu'il est capable de déployer… mais en vérité, ça ne serait qu'un prétexte, pas une vraie raison ; l'amour, ça ne s'explique pas. Mais il espère qu'on ne lui demandera pas, parce que cet amour-là, aussi, est défendu, et qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir mentir.

Ledit joueur, justement, hésite longuement, carte en main. Changera, changera pas ? c'est un bon jeu qu'il a, il devrait le garder. Pourtant, il change encore une carte. Puis deux. Quand le tour se termine, il abat triomphalement ses cartes. Fury ignore si tout était calculé ou si c'est juste la chance.

Ed, mauvais perdant, râle :

« À une carte près…- Il a une veine de cocu ! renchérit Havoc.  
- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, malheureux au jeu…  
- Foutaises !  
- Dans la vie, 'faut savoir prendre des risques, » conclut Breda.

Prendre des risques, hein ? sûr, se dit Fury, ce n'est pas en restant à l'écart qu'il fera avancer les choses. S'il venait à parler de ses sentiments, ça serait quitte ou double. Et tout lui dit qu'il a bien plus de chances de tout perdre que de gagner quoi que ce soit.

Les jetons changent de piles, les cartes sont redistribuées. Fury se ressert une tasse de thé et se retourne vers la table de jeu. Dans la main de Breda, les cœurs et les carreaux lui font signe. Il détourne le regard, s'absorbe dans son thé. Pas de feuilles qui flotteraient pour lui dire quoi faire, bien sûr.

Farman pioche une carte que, de son coin près du comptoir, il ne distingue pas. La partie continue, et avec une nouvelle donne, tout pourrait changer. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Résolument, il s'avance et se penche au-dessus de Breda. Il pose sa tasse sur un coin de table, en faisant bien gaffe à ne pas renverser de thé sur les cartes, ni sur son lieutenant, au passage, et passe les bras autour de ses épaules, s'intéressent de très près à son jeu. De derrière, il ne peut pas l'empêcher de jouer.

Avant que Breda ne puisse réagir, il pointe une carte :

« Vous allez changer celle-ci ? »

Breda grogne, mais ça sonne approbativement. Fury pointe la carte suivante :

« Ou celle-là ?  
- Nan, la première… oui, je sais ce que je peux faire de l'autre, mais chut, je veux pas que les _autres_ le sachent.  
- Je n'ai rien dit.  
- Dommage, ironise Havoc. Y'a quoi dans son jeu ?  
- Des cartes qui ne sont pas dans le vôtre ? »

Résultat, pris d'un doute subit, Farman se penche vers Ed, vérifiant qu'il ne cache pas de cartes dans ses manches. Ed recule, cachant son jeu.

« Hé ! »

Fury s'appuie sur le dossier de la chaise de Breda. Son brusque intérêt pour le poker n'est malheureusement pas une raison pour faire un câlin à un supérieur… mais il peut toujours rester très, très proche. S'il fait semblant de rien, ça aura sans doute l'air accidentel, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un ou deux tours, Breda pose ses cartes retournées sur la table.

« Déjà fini ? »

Mais il ne répond pas, trop occupé à attraper Fury et le faire passer sur ses genoux, ignorant le couinement de surprise qui lui échappe. Il cale son "élève" sur son genou et l'entoure de ses bras, puis reprend son jeu. Et s'adresse à Havoc :

« Rêve toujours, tu sauras rien ! »

Et à Fury, il explique à voix basse sa stratégie et les subtilités du jeu. Juste assez haut pour qu'il comprenne les explications, juste assez bas pour que ses adversaires n'entendent pas. Vraiment juste, juste au creux de l'oreille.

Fury se tortille un peu au début, essayant de se dégager, de se relever, mais Breda lui a passé un bras autour de la taille et le maintient solidement.

Hé, s'il fait mine _enfin_ de socialiser un peu et de s'intéresser aux jeux de cartes de ses collègues, pas question de le laisser filer avant la fin de la leçon !

Quand la partie de poker se termine, Havoc est complètement ratissé. Ed et Breda ne s'en sortent pas trop mal. En fin de compte, la chance a tourné et c'est Farman qui a raflé la plupart des mises. Et le thé, oublié sur le bord de la table, a refroidi depuis longtemps.

On remballe les cartes et les jetons. Fury glisse prestement des genoux de Breda et récupère sa tasse. Une pellicule de thé froid s'est formée en surface, indéchiffrable. Fury, retournant vers sa bouilloire, se demande ce qui lui a pris. Pas que ça ait été désagréable…

En fait, passé les premières minutes d'embarras, où il avait l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu, il a même apprécié le moment. Découvrir que les genoux de son lieutenant sont en fait drôlement confortables, ça aide. Surtout quand il vous serre dans ses bras pour vous empêcher de tomber.

Mais une fois la partie achevée, quand les choses normales reprennent leur cours, la magie de l'instant a complètement disparu… et il l'impression d'avoir gaffé.

« Yo. 'reste du thé ? »

Merci, Ed, pour cette distraction bienvenue…

« Oui et non. Ce qui reste est froid. J'en refais. »

Fury range sa tasse, collecte celles des autres. Le plus jeune, le plus petit, le moins gradé : c'est _toujours_ sur lui que doit tomber ce genre de 'corvées'. !-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

À force, il les remplit par habitude. (en contrepartie, il faut reconnaître que côté paperasse, ce sont toujours ses supérieurs qui se font engueuler s'il y a le moindre problème, d'où que puisse venir la faute…)

Il vide le thé refroidi dans l'évier du coin-cuisine de la salle de repos et rince les tasses. La pièce est déserte, à cette heure-ci. Quand dans son dos, la porte s'ouvre, il ne se retourne pas. Il reconnaît le pas du sous-lieutenant Breda et se fige. Il force ses mains à reprendre leur travail, sa respiration à rester calme. Il s'oblige à faire semblant de rien.

Deux mains, brusquement, brisent sa concentration, en prenant possession de ses hanches. Breda le force à pivoter, à lui faire face. Il aurait pu le prendre par les épaules pour ça. Juste poser une main sur son dos. Simplement l'appeler. Mais non : c'est bien par la taille qu'il l'attrape.

Fury est à deux doigts de paniquer ; si jamais son geste a été mal, non, trop bien interprété, que ce n'était définitivement pas la manœuvre à faire… il n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui va lui arriver.

Le visage de Breda est indéchiffrable, même sa voix reste neutre quand il affirme

« T'inquiète, il n'y a personne dans le coin, personne ne nous surprendra. »

Fury essaie de parler, mais ne trouve rien à dire. Breda le serre de très près, ses mains toujours possessivement posée sur sa taille, glissant sur le côté, se rapprochant du dos.

Au moins, il respire. On dirait qu'il échappe au pire. Il veut croire que Breda n'est pas en train de l'avoir à un coup de double bluff, qu'il est sérieux ; il rentre dans le jeu.

« Tu sais ce que ça implique ?  
- Si c'est pour proposer une folle partie de pattes en l'air là maintenant tout de suite, la réponse est non, j'ai peur que le moment et l'endroit soient un peu mal choisis... »

Ça aurait dû être une plaisanterie. Il n'est pas sûr d'y avoir mis le ton qu'il fallait… le jeu, c'est définitivement pas son truc. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, il ne sait franchement pas y faire. Il n'aurait même pas dû essayer, d'abord.

Mais Breda glousse et l'attire encore plus contre lui, jusqu'à être presque joue contre joue.

« Sérieusement ; je te parle des conséquences, au bureau.  
- Je sais bien. Secret absolu. Interdit et tout. Mais ça m'est égal.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, » affirme-t-il, sûr de lui.

Un bras glisse dans son dos, l'enlaçant étroitement. Un doigt se pose sur ses lèvres, comme pour le faire taire. Puis Breda se recule juste un peu et hoche la tête.

« Ça veut dire qu'il faut faire semblant de rien. Rester impassible, devant les autres.  
- Je ferai semblant de rien. Promis. »

Comme au poker : rester impassible, quoi qu'il arrive. Ne jamais _rien_ montrer. Faire semblant d'être un glaçon.

Et puis, comme la pièce est déserte, que personne ne peut les voir pour l'instant, ils s'embrassent, vite et avidement, avant que quelqu'un ne risque d'entrer et de les surprendre.

…_et puis ça doit aussi vouloir dire que j'ai gagné le gros lot, aujourd'hui_, concluent-ils.


	2. Farman

Titre : thé et chocolat  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FullMetal Alchemist  
Timeline : animeverse, post-épisode 37  
Genre : nul --  
Couple : Farman x Fury  
Rating : G / K  
Disclaimer : je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'une dépendance au chocolat. Et c'est tout. Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Arakawa Hiromu et Square Enix.

oOo

C'est devenu une habitude : chaque fois que Fury perd un pari, sur le chemin du retour vers les dortoirs, il s'accroche à Farman.

Ce soir-là, ç'avait été un simple réflexe, de se cramponner au bras de son supérieur. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès. Il avait une bonne excuse, pas juste un prétexte. Dommage que ça n'ait pas marché.

Les grattements résonnant entre les entrepôts lui épargnèrent d'avoir à supplier. Mais, à ce moment-là en fait, il s'en serait bien passé. Les bruits désincarnés semblaient ramper le long du sol jusqu'à eux deux, réveillant une peur irraisonnée. C'était comme si, du fond des entrepôts silencieux, ces grattements venaient s'accrocher à eux, avec la chair de poule, les frissons…

Instinctivement, ils se tournèrent dans la direction d'où semblaient provenir l'écho… le treizième entrepôt !

Fury ne s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir que quand le souffle commença à lui manquer. Avec ses grandes jambes, Farman courait beaucoup plus vite, et il avait du mal à suivre. Heureusement, les dortoirs n'étaient plus très loin.

Appuyé contre la porte qu'il avait claquée derrière eux, Farman demanda

« Vous croyez qu'il peut nous suivre ?  
- Mon dieu, j'espère que non, répondit Fury, entre deux sifflements.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, encore ? râla le veilleur de nuit.  
- On a vu le treizième entrepôt ! »

Le gardien soupira : encore ! ça faisait quatre fois cette semaine déjà, que des soldats revenaient avec cette rumeur. Il commençait à être fatigué d'avoir à répéter que les fantômes, entrepôts ou pas, ça n'existe pas.

« Nom, grade, matricule, officier commandant ?  
- Farman, Watteau, adjudant, 10181050, Colonel Roy Mustang.  
- Fury, Cain, sergent-major, 16637032, idem.  
- Parfait. Demain, vous serez chargés d'élucider cette histoire de fantôme. Pas d'objections, c'est un ordre d'en haut. »

Ils eurent beau protester, rien n'y fit. Un général avait effectivement autorisé le gardien à désigner des « volontaires » si les incidents se multipliaient.

Avec un dernier regard craintif à la porte, les deux hommes se mirent en route vers leurs chambres respectives.

Arrivé à la sienne, Farman se dirigea directement sur sa planque à chocolat. Après une telle émotion, il en avait rudement besoin. Au moment de mordre dans la tablette pourtant, il eut mauvaise conscience. Sa réserve de chocolat fin, c'est avec l'argent des paris, principalement, qu'il l'entretenait.

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

À ce moment-là, seul, enfermé bien en sécurité dans sa chambre, Farman trouva ce dortoir épouvantablement vide et se surprit à sursauter au moindre bruit. Quand un coup discret fut frappé à la porte, il frôla la crise cardiaque.

Sur le pas de la porte, Fury admit, gêné, qu'il avait toujours peur des fantômes… et Farman ne put que comprendre.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne peut pas nous suivre ici ? »

Dans le silence, un aveu de faiblesse gêné attendait d'être prononcé :

J'arriverai jamais à dormir dans ces conditions…

Farman réprima un soupir et brandit la tablette sous le nez de Fury :

« Vous en voulez ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Du chocolat. C'est fabriqué à partir d'une plante qui pousse de l'autre côté de la mer-  
- Euh, Sir, merci, je sais ce qu'est le chocolat…  
- … En tout cas, on dit que ça aide, après une frayeur. »

Farman s'effaça à l'intérieur, faisant signe à Fury de le suivre. Il s'assit sur le lit, dos au mur, et rompit la tablette. Fury hésita une seconde avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis d'accepter la moitié tendue.

Couvre-feu ou pas, Fury resta, malgré le règlement, dans la chambre de l'autre soldat jusqu'à des heures indues. A croire que l'autorité des fantômes passait au-dessus de celle de l'armée. En même temps, se disaient-ils, ça n'était pas comme s'ils faisaient quoi que ce soit de réellement répréhensible. A vrai dire, ça ne leur était même pas venu à l'esprit que ça puisse être faisable.

Vautrés sur le lit, adossés au mur, ils discutèrent des fantômes, des rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendues, de ceux qu'ils avaient pu croiser autrefois, et puis aussi de leurs vies, de leur équipe, de tout et de rien…

Et se réveillèrent au matin, courbaturés, pour trouver un ordre de mission les enjoignant d'élucider le mystère de ce fameux 13ème entrepôt. L'état-major en avait définitivement par-dessus la tête des rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les soldats, et à cause de la veille, c'était tombé sur eux…

Le reste, c'est de l'histoire. Ce qu'eux-deux sont seuls à savoir pour ce qui est de l'après, c'est leur petit rituel secret.

Depuis ce jour, chaque fois que Fury perd un pari, Farman lui propose toujours de partager son péché mignon.

Mine de rien, ils se sont découvert des points communs, en discutant ainsi la première fois, malgré leur nette différence d'âge.

Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, depuis, ils ont pris l'habitude de s'offrir un thé après les journées de travail particulièrement pénibles, pour se réconforter.

Ils se resservent l'un l'autre, au fur et à mesure, sans interrompre leur conversation. Ils trouvent toujours à se passionner, à trouver des sujets qui importent à chacun. Et intérieurement, se posent en même temps de grands débats intérieurs.

D'une part, Farman se dit que vraiment, Fury devrait apprendre un peu de tous ces paris perdus, acquérir un peu de sens commun, et que s'il continue à perdre, tant pis pour lui. De l'autre, quelque chose lui dit que le jeune homme sait parfaitement ce qui l'attend et continue d'accepter le jeu pour faire plaisir à ses collègues. Pareil manque de jugement mériterait qu'il le laisse se débrouiller, et pourtant… il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas le laisser tout seul, et il ne peut pas non plus l'aider ostensiblement.

Alors il l'invite à prendre le thé. L'air de rien.

Il y a ce fameux thé comme on le prépare dans un pays voisin de Xing, infusé dans du lait au lieu d'eau, avec des épices et du miel. Comme le plus souvent, ils s'offrent ça « pour se réconforter après une journée de travail excessivement pourrie », il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils s'interdisent pareille gourmandise. Et de s'octroyer en prime des petits gâteaux pour lesquels, il en est sûr, Breda se damnerait. Sans parler du chocolat.

Juste prendre le thé, ça n'est pas comme s'il le nourrissait. Il n'enfreint pas les règles du pari. Il le bourre de douceurs et de calories, discrètement. Il est certain de faire parfaitement illusion.

Fury le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire rayonnant au-dessus de leurs tasses, lui parle d'une voix tellement enjouée, que tout à coup Farman n'est plus bien sûr. Il doit se contenter d'espérer que son jeu n'est pas percé à jour et compter sur tout le monde pour prétendre ne rien voir, le cas échéant.

Et puis, quand les doigts de Fury se mettent à frôler les siens de plus en plus souvent dans l'assiette de petits sablés, il finit par se dire que le « secret » autour de leur tasse de thé rituelle risque de devenir minime face à celui qui peut-être, va en découler.

Sans un mot, il étend la main pour essuyer une miette au coin des lèvres de son jeune collègue. Puis reprend leur conversation là où il l'avait laissée en suspens. L'air de rien, n'est-ce pas…

Et pendant les blancs dans la conversation, quand ils se taisent pour se concentrer sur leurs tasses, il se livrent chacun de leur côté à de grands débats intérieurs.

Ça ne marchera pas, soupirent-ils intérieurement.

Trop vieux pour intéresser un tendron de son âge. Trop jeune pour plaire à un homme tel que lui.

Il semble si innocent, jamais il ne comprendrait. Il est tellement strict, jamais il n'accepterait.

Mais tout ça, finalement, ne doit pas avoir tant d'importance. La prochaine fois que leurs mains se rencontreront, peut-être qu'elles s'accrocheront l'une à l'autre…

Arrivera un jour où, presque par hasard, Fury gagnera un de ces paris, lui-même étonné de sa chance inhabituelle.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il profitera de ce gain inespéré pour s'offrir une tablette du meilleur chocolat.

Et ce soir-là, sur le chemin du retour, c'est lui qui en proposera la moitié à Farman.


	3. Roy

Titre : manum tuam prehenditum / to hold your hand  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FMA, animeverse (environ, épisodes 39 à 42 ?)  
Chronologie : campagne de Lior  
Genre : allez savoir… drama avec un poil d'action ?  
Personnages : Roy, Fury, et Kimblee qui met son grain de sel  
Rating : PG –13 / T parce que Kim refuse de se tenir tranquille.  
Disclaimer : tout le monde il appartient à Arakawa et Square Enix, personne il est à moi. Meuh.  
Avertissements divers : Kimblee.

oOo

_'fait chier, bordel _. Pourquoi cette stupide radio avait-elle décidé de tomber en panne ? comme s'ils n'avaient déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

Kimblee se demanda s'il pourrait la faire exploser, avant que Mustang ne la crame. Mais non, ce cher Roy ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de passer sa frustration sur le pauvre appareil. Le colonel interpella un soldat anonyme qui se trouvait là :

« Allez chercher le sergent-major Fury, dites-lui qu'on a besoin de ses talents ici. »

Oh. Voilà qui pourrait peut-être le distraire, se dit Kimblee en haussant un sourcil.

« Tiens, je me demandais pourquoi tu gardais un tel clampin dans ton équipe. Il est habile de ses mains ? faudra que tu me le prêtes, alors. »

Bien sûr, cette remarque lui valut un regard _incendiaire_. Il adorait faire enrager Flame. L'air de rien, il tripatouilla l'émetteur-récepteur en panne, faisant semblant de vérifier une dernière fois, si par hasard il ne se remettrait pas en route. Comme de bien entendu, la machine manquait de soufre pour faire une belle bombe. Faudrait trouver autre chose.

Il rejoignit Archer et Mustang, reportant son attention sur leurs divergences en matière de stratégie. Ça aussi, ça pouvait être distrayant. Absorbé par leur discussion à la limite de la dispute, il faillit ne pas remarquer l'arrivée du p'tit sergent-major.

Kimblee étouffa un ricanement. Les piques qu'il s'amusait à lancer à Roy étaient peut-être injustifiées, mais il y avait clairement dans ce campement quelqu'un qui souhaitait l'inverse. Derrière ses lunettes, le jeune homme dévorait son Colonel des yeux, quémandant un regard. Mustang fit parfaitement semblant de rien. Peut-être ne le remarquait-il même pas ? Un soldat lambda renseigna le nouvel arrivant sur le travail qu'on attendait de lui, pointant du pouce la radio incriminée.

Fury vérifia les branchements des câbles, par acquis de conscience. Non pas qu'il pensait ses supérieurs capables d'oublier quelque chose d'aussi évident, mais sait-on jamais. Il aurait pu y avoir un mauvais contact. Apparemment non. Armé d'un tournevis, il s'apprêta à démonter le panneau arrière. Il posa l'autre main à plat sur la surface…

L'explosion interrompit le débat des colonels. Kimblee fit semblant d'être surpris. Ça n'abusa pas Archer qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Mustang s'était déjà précipité vers le coin des radios.

« Fury ! vous êtes blessé ? »

Un gémissement, plus d'angoisse que de véritable douleur, lui répondit.

Fury était tombé à genoux, déséquilibré par le choc. Pas _réellement_ projeté en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion.

Bras crispés enserrant son torse, il cherchait à protéger ses mains au creux de ses coudes. A côté, les restes de la radio fumaient doucement.

Mustang lui attrapa les poignets, cherchant à voir l'étendue de ses blessures. La paume gauche, rougie, commençait à se couvrir de cloques. Mais à part ça, rien. Miraculeusement indemne.

Tenant toujours fermement Fury par le poignet, il le força à se rapprocher des restes désormais inoffensifs de la radio. D'un geste rapide, il fait taire les dernières flammèches qui crépitaient, et traça un diagramme dans la suie qui maculait la console. L'air autour d'eux eut un mouvement bizarre, et un faisceau de pluie se mit à tomber de nulle part sur la main ouverte.

« Il faut refroidir votre brûlure. »

Fury, trop sonné pour répondre, gardait le regard fixé sur la main de son colonel, qui lui serrait l'avant-bras juste un peu trop fort, sur les doigts qui s'étaient glissés dans les plis du vêtement, sous l'emmanchure. Lentement, très lentement, il releva les yeux vers le visage de Mustang. Celui-ci restait obstinément concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, s'efforçant de tirer toute la vapeur d'eau ambiante qu'il pouvait et la condenser –beaucoup moins évident que de jouer uniquement avec l'oxygène, comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? demanda un Archer exaspéré.  
- La radio a pété toute seule, Sir, répondit le planton, auquel personne ne prêtait la moindre attention.  
- Toute seule, c'est cela, maugréa le colonel… que quelqu'un m'amène Fullmetal, j'espère qu'il est capable de transmuter une radio même dans cet état… »

Fury, qui depuis quelques instants, avait l'impression d'être réduit à sa seule main, entre les doigts de Mustang, sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter au visage. Il espéra qu'il ne rougissait pas. Du moins, pas trop fort.

Attiré par le bruit, un attroupement s'était formé à proximité. Certains soldats s'échangeaient à voix basse ce qu'ils pensaient savoir de l'incident. Mustang releva la tête, identifiant des voix familières. Quand il eut décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose de plus, il confia à Havoc le soin d'escorter Fury jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Puis il s'esquiva sans un mot, ne laissant même pas à Fury le temps de le remercier.

En quelques enjambées rapides, Mustang avait rejoint Kimblee, à l'écart des curieux.

« Tu perds la main, siffla-t-il, l'air mauvais. Tes bombes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.  
- Que tu crois. Tout était parfaitement maîtrisé ; si effectivement je ne savais plus m'y prendre, c'est ton petit technicien qui n'aurait plus de mains, » rétorqua un Alchimiste Ecarlate faussement affable.

Touché : Roy grinça des dents.

« Lève la main sur un de mes subordonnés, et je te réduis en cendres.  
- J'adorerais que tu me mettes le feu, mais Frank serait fâché… » souffla l'intéressé en prenant congé, laissant Mustang bouillir de colère dans son coin.

De son côté, sur le trajet vers l'infirmerie, Fury garda les yeux baissés, sa main blessée contre sa poitrine, la tenant de sa main valide, posée juste là où les doigts du colonel l'avaient touché.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? s'enquit Havoc.  
- Rien, murmura-t-il. Rien du tout. »

Havoc lui tapota l'épaule, un peu paternaliste :

« Z'en faites pas. Ce soir, les rumeurs auront fait le tour du campement, mais tout ce que les gens retiendront, c'est les prouesses alchimiques de Mustang. Personne se souviendra même de l'incident. »

Après une courte pause, il ajouta, comme à lui-même :

« Je l'ai déjà vu plein de fois en action, mais même moi je savais pas qu'il était capable de ça… »

Ils finirent leur chemin en silence.

Durant toute la durée des soins, Fury garda les yeux fermés, essayant de s'imaginer que c'était toujours Mustang qui pansait sa main. Quand la voix du médecin l'assura que sa brûlure était superficielle et qu'il ne garderait aucune séquelle, ça lui fit quand même mal, juste parce qu'elle brisait son fantasme, l'obligeant à se rappeler que jamais, jamais le Colonel ne lui tiendrait la main de la manière qu'il désirait.


	4. Havoc

Titre : chiot perdu cherche maison  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt animeverse  
Chronologie : post épisode 13  
Genre : fluff  
Couple : Jean Havoc x Cain Fury ouiii enfiiin !  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : j'ai bien un mignon petit porte-clés Havoc SD, mais c'est tout… (ouin, je veux un porte-clés Fury aussi ! pourquoi ça n'existe pas ?)

Je suis _enfin_ venue à bout de ce couple ! la vie est belle ! ...Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, que Havoc x Fury soit mon petit couple préféré –dans l'anime, au moins- et que je n'arrive à rien écrire avec eux ?

Tiens à propos, ça ne vous dirait pas de me laisser un peu de feedback pour dire quels couples dans ce projet sont des catastrophes à ne jamais refaire ou lesquels peuvent être de bonnes idées ?

oOo

Et si… si seulement… qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer, si… ?

Ce jour-là, ce fameux jour de pluie, il se demande s'il n'a pas rencontré son destin, et n'est pas passé à côté.

Il y avait cette petite boule de poils noir et blanc, par terre, adorable, le plus mignon des chiots. Et Fury qui s'était penché dessus, poil noir ébouriffé et sourire innocent assorti. Havoc se demanda un instant si sous l'uniforme bleu, il avait aussi la peau douce et blanche pour compléter le tableau.

Bref, il y avait deux petits chiots assoiffés de tendresse sur le linoléum, qui semblaient crier « adoptez-moi, aimez-moi, ramenez-moi chez vous et câlinez-moi jusqu'à plus soif ! »

Et Havoc était tout prêt à y répondre. Pour voir Fury lui sourire, il aurait adopté tous les chiens errants de la terre. Son visage rayonnant, ses grands yeux débordant d'amour et de reconnaissance, quand le lieutenant accepta de s'occuper du chiot, étaient la plus belle des récompenses.

Seulement, bien sûr, en tant qu'homme déjà, il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Et plus encore, un soldat de son grade, et sous les ordres du fameux Colonel Mustang, ne pouvait laisser voir qu'il fondait complètement pour les chiots… et encore moins pour un mignon petit sergent-major.

Alors, pour détourner l'attention, pour éviter qu'on ne remarque à quel point faire plaisir à Fury le rendait heureux, il s'était fendu d'une plaisanterie malheureuse.

Hawkeye lui avait arraché le chiot des mains, tous ses collègues étaient persuadés qu'il n'était qu'un monstre sans cœur… et peut-être qu'en plus, plus jamais Fury ne lui ferait confiance ?

La colère l'empêcha de se désespérer. Ce n'est que plus tard, qu'il encaissa durement le coup, caché sous son masque d'apathie, boudant en silence.

Il n'osa pas réclamer le chiot, craignant de paraître suspect s'il insistait. On ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement sa remarque de travers… mais, si Fury ne trouvait personne pour s'occuper du chien, il se retournerait vers lui, n'est-ce pas, et il pourrait lui assurer qu'il le traiterait bien, juste pour lui, par pour l'engraisser jusqu'à pouvoir le passer à la poêle ! et tout s'arrangerait.

Et non… parce qu'il n'a pas été assez rapide, pas assez malin, Hawkeye lui était passée devant, en fin de compte. Que ses méthodes d'éducation ne soient pas au goût de Fury est une bien maigre consolation, 'Black Hayate' semblait définitivement adopté. Et Cain Fury hors de portée.

_C'est pas ironique ça, mon vieux Jeannot, si c'est pas Roy Mustang qui te passe devant, c'est Riza Hawkeye. T'as _encore _loupé ta chance, mon pauvre, et elle ne se représentera pas de sitôt..._

Il en fallut, du temps, de la patience et des efforts. Et de la prudence, pour l'apprivoiser et le convaincre qu'il n'était pas un grand méchant loup.

En serrant son compagnon contre lui, Jean Havoc se demande s'il aurait pu économiser de précieux mois, s'il avait mieux géré cette affaire de chien. Si, en adoptant l'un des deux chiots, il aurait automatiquement gagné le deuxième en bonus.

Il ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux bruns. Cain enfouit le visage en creux de son épaule.

Il_sait_qu'il s'y prend encore une fois maladroitement, mais il tente quand même sa chance… celle-là, s'il doit la laisser filer, que ça ne soit pas par lâcheté. Il se jette à l'eau, sans réfléchir :

« Dis, choupinou ?  
- Hm ?  
- Je me demandais, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est ensemble maintenant… »

Aussitôt, Cain se redresse ; deux yeux chocolat le fixent, vaguement inquiets. Jean continue sur sa lancée. S'il interrompait sa tirade, il risquerait trop de se planter.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait penser à fonder un foyer ? »

Cain cligne des yeux, incrédule.

« Tu sais, adopter un chien, qui serait rien qu'à nous, dont on prendrait soin et qu'on regarderait grandir, tout ça… »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il n'a plus qu'à se demander s'il peut prendre le baiser passionné qu'il reçoit comme une réponse affirmative, si ça veut dire qu'enfin, il a trouvé sa place et que plus personne ne l'en délogera.


	5. Riza

Titre : Seul  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FullMetal Alchemist, mangaverse  
Timeline / **spoil **éventuel : chapitre 38 (tome 10)  
Genre : jalousie  
Couple : one-sided Fury / Hawkeye (mais si ! j'vous jure !)  
Rating : PG –13 / T  
Disclaimer : quoi, vous êtes pas au courant ? oui oui, tous les persos cités ici sont ma propriété exclusive et Arakawa me les emprunte juste un peu pour dessiner son manga. ! ...À moins que ça ne soit plutôt l'inverse ? Oué. C'est l'inverse : dommage, hein ?  
Avertissement spécial : attention, HET ! mwahaha !  
Note : j'ai _dit _que je voulais bien voir Fury avec n'importe quel autre membre de son équipe... moi et ma grande trappe !

oOo

Encore une fois, ils l'avaient laissé tout seul…

Black Hayate émit un petit couinement, posa sa truffe contre sa main. Bon, peut-être pas _entièrement_ seul. Fury s'accroupit, tapota la tête du chien.

« Ils nous ont laissés tomber… »

Black Hayate couina à nouveau, puis alla se poster à l'entrée, comme s'il montait la garde. Brave bête. Fury se remit au travail. Ramasser _tous_ les indices possibles, effacer toute trace de leur passage, du combat, leur piste, celle de ce truc bizarre qui avait surgi tout à coup.

Et ensuite, retourner à son poste habituel. Mettre de la distance. Le temps qu'il finisse, Hawkeye ne serait peut-être pas déjà revenue de leur poursuite, mais si la chasse se révélait infructueuse, elle reprendrait sans doute la surveillance de la planque, et il devrait coordonner à nouveau les communications si besoin était.

Si le Colonel et ses lieutenants rattrapaient leur cible, ils aviseraient à ce moment-là de la conduite à tenir. Dans tous les cas, lui devrait attendre patiemment leur retour et la suite des ordres.

Il fouillait les gravats en soupirant. Laissé derrière, laissé dans le noir, laissé pour compte. L'espace d'une seconde tout de même, il y avait cru. Vraiment cru. Il avait sa chance, à ce moment…

Parfois, il se dit qu'elle ne le voit même pas. Puis il se reprend ; il sait bien que le premier lieutenant n'est pas insensible, loin de là, que justement, elle est gentille avec lui et ça lui fait plaisir.

Seulement, il se dit bien plus souvent encore qu'elle ne le voit que comme un petit frère, le bébé de l'équipe, même pas la mascotte, puisque pour ça, il y a son chien.

En parlant du chien, Fury caresse la tête de Black Hayate en repensant à ce jour où il l'a trouvé frissonnant sous la pluie, et où la froide Hawkeye avait pour la première fois montré un côté tendre en l'adoptant. Ça doit être ce jour-là qu'il en est vraiment tombé amoureux, qu'il a pris conscience de la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Elle lui a toujours plu, bien sûr, belle, forte, intelligente et tout. Et, inaccessible. Souveraine, bien dans son rôle de soldat, laissant si rarement voir la femme en elle –qui existait bel et bien, pourtant, sans quoi, il se contenterait de la respecter, l'admirer… pas en être fou.

C'était bien là le problème, de désirer pouvoir, un jour, laisser de côté leurs grades et leurs uniformes, l'avoir en face de lui en tant que femme, et qu'elle le voie en tant qu'homme.

Déjà, essaya-t-il de se consoler, elle et le Colonel –il les avait entendus en parler au téléphone- appréciaient à sa juste valeur ses talents de technicien. Le problème, c'est qu'en disant ça, ils avaient l'air d'avoir oublié que justement, il les avait sur écoute… à croire qu'il n'existait plus à leurs yeux quand ils se parlaient l'un à l'autre.

Alors, juste bon à réparer une radio en panne ou câbler un téléphone clandestin, plus garder le chien, et c'était tout ? rien de plus ?

Puis, un intrus avait surgi, et toutes ses interrogations s'étaient évanouies en un clin d'œil.

Elle était en danger et lui seul pouvait la sauver. Ça, que Riza Hawkeye ait besoin d'aide, de _son_ aide, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse arriver un jour ! mais il n'en était déjà plus à penser aussi loin.

Pistolet armé en main, il s'était précipité à son secours.

Hélas, l'homonculus s'était révélé bien plus coriace qu'il ne pensait, et en fait de la sauver, il n'avait pu que lui permettre de résister un peu plus longtemps... et se mettre dans le pétrin lui aussi.

Juste le temps pour _Mustang _de les sauver, tous les deux. Encore que, le Colonel était sûrement là pour Hawkeye seule, évidemment.

Il recompta les douilles. Il dut se remettre à chercher. Black Hayate lui donna un coup de main –un coup de patte ?- en pistant l'odeur de poudre.

Inutile. Juste bon à réparer le foutoir laissé derrière, pendant que les « grands » continuaient à se battre, poursuivaient les cibles échappées. Oh, bien sûr, ce qu'il faisait était essentiel. Si qui que ce soit s'apercevait de leur petite enquête sur les agissements illégaux de l'armée, ce ne serait pas les responsables qui seraient inquiétés, mais bien eux. D'autant que ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment n'était pas très net non plus… et surtout, l'ennemi ne devait pas trouver trace de leur passage, ou ils seraient cuits.

Il s'acharna contre une balle coincée trop profondément dans un mur. Ça devait être une des siennes, il était certain qu'aucune de celles de Hawkeye n'avait manqué leur cible. Il n'était spécialement mauvais tireur lui-même, mais la_ chose_ avait été trop rapide pour lui…

L'avait-elle seulement remarqué ? Mustang était venu à leur rescousse, à sa rescousse à elle. Et c'est tout ce qui avait compté. Le Colonel, elle l'avait engueulé pour avoir quitté son poste. Pour lui-même, pas un mot. Ni de remerciement, ni de reproche.

Il fit un dernier tour, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'oubliait rien. Quand Mustang était impliqué, tout le monde passait après, voire cessait carrément d'exister. Il commençait à comprendre Havoc. L'espace d'un instant, il se prit à souhaiter que son Colonel se fasse découper en rondelles par un homonculus.

oOo

voilà pour Riza.  
Le final était _vraiment_ méchant, pardon, j'aurais pas dû écrire des trucs pareils...  
...mon dieu, Havoc va me _détester _d'avoir écrit ça !


	6. Armstrong

Merci beaucoup tout le monde de continuer à me lire ! j'espère que vous resterez jusqu'à la fin, même si je m'inquiète un peu ; j'ai fini les couples sérieux, ou à peu près… me voilà au bord des crack-pairings !

Titre : les p'tites z'étoiles  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt animeverse  
Chronologie : peut-être fin de série, peut-être TWT ?  
Genre : crack-fic  
Couple : Armstrong x Fury  
Rating : PG –13 / T  
Disclaimer : qui aurait envie d'être propriétaire d'un Goliath radioactif ? un petit sergent-major à lunettes, je ne dis pas…  
Avertissements divers : Armstrong.

oOo

Breda fixe son jeune collègue, perplexe. Fury n'a jamais aimé qu'on le touche, s'est toujours esquivé dès qu'on le frôle par inadvertance. Mais depuis quand rougit-il autant quand on le bouscule ?

« Il est peut-être amoureux, suggère Farman.  
- Ça serait la meilleure, » rigole Breda.

N'empêche, le petit sergent-major est bien distrait aujourd'hui. S'il remplit toujours diligemment son travail, il a l'air un peu ailleurs et ne prête peut-être pas assez attention à ce qui l'entoure. Ce matin, il s'est déjà trouvé sur le chemin du Colonel et du Premier Lieutenant Hawkeye. Et le Major Armstrong s'est cogné _deux fois _à lui.

Justement, Fury se lève et passe devant Armstrong, se dirigeant vers l'armoire du fond. A ce moment-là, par un curieux hasard, Armstrong se lève aussi, et leurs bras se frôlent. Fury prend une jolie teinte rose, rappelant la couleur des étincelles du Major.

C'est là que quelque chose ne va pas, note Farman : pour les deux autres, il s'est contenté de rougir légèrement. Pour Armstrong, il vire au rose soutenu. Pour autant qu'il puisse juger. Ça n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Une coïncidence particulièrement bizarre, mais bon…

Voulant vérifier sa théorie, il prend le risque de lui faire un croche-patte discret quand Fury passe près de lui sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur sa pile de paperasse. Première moitié de la théorie vérifiée : blush discret et excuses embarrassées.

Là où il s'inquiète, c'est qu'il n'a pas à attendre plus de quelques minutes pour qu'un Armstrong décidément bien maladroit heurte à nouveau le bout de chou à lunettes. Qui rosit indubitablement. Et durablement. Et se confond en excuses proprement inintelligibles.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce que tout ça peut bien vouloir dire : Breda le tire par la manche, effaré.

« Dis… j'ai des visions, ou Fury a fait des étincelles, là ? »

Embusqué derrière un coin de bâtiment, Farman épie Armstrong et Breda s'adonner à un concours de muscles sur le terrain d'entraînement, sous les yeux ébahis –et certains presque effrayés- d'un paquet de jeunes recrues. Oh, et d'un certain sergent-major, aussi.

« Il y a forcément une autre explication, » murmure-t-il à part lui…

« Fury, tu me passes ma serviette ? » lance Breda, sa démonstration finie.

L'interpellé s'exécute sans songer à protester. Il prend juste un temps de pause pour en attraper une deuxième. Une pour chacun de ses deux supérieurs humides de sueur. Quand il passe la sienne à Armstrong, Breda n'a plus le moindre doute : c'étaient bel et bien des étincelles, qu'il a vues voler. Et pas _seulement_ de la part de celui auquel il s'attendait.

Cet après-midi-là, les murmures pendant le travail de bureau sont encore plus étouffés que d'habitude.

« T'avais raison : Fury étincelle, quand Armstrong le touche, marmonne Breda à Farman.  
- Tu crois que c'est contagieux ? »

_Vraiment_, il ne veut pas connaître la réponse à la question la plus évidente : pourquoi, d'abord, se touchent-il autant ? ça commence à nettement dépasser les lois du hasard.

Hélas pour lui, Havoc, jusque là muet, intervient :

« Ouais, ça doit être contagieux. Je parie même que c'est une MST. »

Ses collègues tournent vers lui un regard de poissons morts. Il poursuit, l'air de rien :

« Le Major clame que ça se passe de génération en génération dans sa famille. Mais sa sœur ET leurs DEUX parents font des étincelles. Ça doit vouloir dire que ça se transmet aussi entre conjoints, avant de se passer de parents à enfants. »

Sans un mot, le regard fixe, Breda se lève et d'un pas décidé vers Black Hayate qui fait la sieste dans un coin du bureau. Il lui attrape une oreille et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis il frissonne et regagne sa place en quatrième vitesse.

Au regard perplexe de ses collègues, il explique :

« Quoi ? il se passe des trucs bizarres dans ce bureau, comme le Boss est en mission à l'autre bout du pays, ça peut pas être sa faute… il doit y avoir quelque chose de pas net dans l'eau, ou un gaz toxique ou je ne sais quoi… je voulais juste vérifier si je détestais toujours autant ces sales bêtes. »

Voilà qui lui vaut un regard navré de la part de Farman –autant qu'il puisse avoir l'air navré, bien sûr. Havoc ne lui prête déjà plus aucune attention, maugréant sur les filles qui lui échappent.

Un claquement métal contre bois venant de la direction du bureau de Hawkeye les convainc de se remettre au boulot. Et bientôt, il n'y a plus que le chien pour encore prêter attention aux deux tourtereaux, peut-être un peu jaloux…

oOo

Bon, il paraît que la fin de celui-ci partait en vrille. J'en suis désolée et j'en appelle au beta-reader qui sommeille peut-être en vous, est-ce que quelqu'un saurait quoi faire pour rattraper ça. S'il vous plaît ?


	7. Hughes

Titre : Miroir, miroir  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FullMetal Alchemist  
Chronologie : quelque part lors des 3 ans d' 'exil' de Mustang à Eastern  
Genre : introspection  
Couple ? one-sided Fury / Hughes  
Rating : G / K  
Disclaimer : il y a un petit soldat, qui ressemble beaucoup à Fury et un peu à Hughes, avec un quelque chose de Havoc dans le caractère, que j'aimerais bien avoir dans mon lit. Si je l'avais, je cesserais peut-être de courir après des personnages fictifs qui m'appartiennent encore moins ?  
Note : je ne sais pas _pourquoi _j'ai écrit ça. Le résultat ne me plaît pas. Ce couple ne me convainc pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas...  
Au pire, si à vous non plus le couple ne vous dit vraiment rien, prenez juste ça comme un hommage à Maes Hughes !

oOo

Les miroirs ne mentent pas, dit-on. On ajoute parfois qu'ils sont impitoyables.

Le sien lui renvoie un reflet terriblement banal.

Cheveux brun sombre. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas à côté de l'ébène parfait de Mustang, ils passent pour noirs. Yeux bruns ordinaires, rien à en dire. Agrandis par les lunettes. Ça, il n'y peut rien. Il ne peut pas s'en passer, et aucun autre modèle ne lui va vraiment mieux.

Chaque fois qu'il se rase, il soupire après ses joues trop rondes qui lui font un visage si poupin, qui l'empêche de porter des lunettes plus petites, plus discrètes. Le grand cadre noir est censé lui donner un air sérieux… il se demande si au contraire ça ne le rajeunit pas encore plus.

Là encore, il trouve que ça cloche. Mustang par exemple, a un visage rond, mais pour lui, tout le monde trouve que ça lui donne un charme fou, pas un visage d'enfant. Il y a quelque chose dans la forme de son visage et la noirceur de ses yeux qui évoque le peuple Xing.

Cain, lui, a un type amestrin désespérément ordinaire. Pas comme son colonel, et définitivement pas comme le Major de Central.

Le Major de Central. Cain soupire à nouveau.

Il vient parfois à Eastern, au hasard des affaires judiciaires militaires. Il s'accroche à Mustang, paterne Ed, bavarde avec Havoc et Hawkeye. Anciens camarades, histoires de lieux et d'époques qui ne sont pas les siens. Quand le Major de Central vient, Mustang aussi s'accroche à lui, et tous les autres se retrouvent plus ou moins oubliés.

Sauf quand il se met à parler de sa fille, bien sûr.

Nouveau soupir. Cain préfère ne pas penser à ça. Le Major de Central est un homme marié…

Et il ne l'a pas su tout de suite. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas marqué sur son front, et il n'a pas le droit de porter son alliance quand il est en service. Et contrairement à ce que la rumeur prétend, il ne commence pas _systématiquement _par gagater sur sa femme et sa fille dès qu'il rencontre quelqu'un et fait connaissance.

Il allie exubérance –dans un sens positif- et efficacité professionnelle : major, en charge d'enquêtes pour le tribunal militaire, ça n'est pas rien, apprécie Cain. Et, ajoute-t-il mentalement, il y a aussi son physique.

Cain fixe son reflet et doit faire un effort mental poussé pour transformer ce qu'il voit. Il se rappellerait bien mieux le visage du major s'il fermait les yeux plutôt qu'en regardant sa propre image.

Les cheveux noirs, vraiment très noirs, et quelque chose de désinvolte et de classe dans la coiffure. Quelqu'un de grand, avec une telle présence, peut se permettre naturellement cette mèche rebelle et ce faux air négligé, bien loin de la brosse sage du petit soldat banal.

Les lunettes rectangulaires qui se remarquent à peine, sur un visage long, presque anguleux. Lui n'a jamais dû se faire traiter de binoclard, de quatre z'yeux ou de têtard à hublots. Ou alors, plus depuis l'école primaire.

Et derrière les verres, des yeux des plus improbables qui soient, couleur d'un bout de verre dépoli par la mer. Sérieux, parfaitement concentrés quand il s'agit de son travail. Aimants et protecteurs –oui !- quand il parle au jeune Edward ou à Mustang. Vifs, pétillants quand il s'adresse à n'importe qui d'autre. Adorateurs, quand il parle de sa fille.

Le Major de Central est un homme marié, et père de famille. Cain ne l'a appris qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de conversation, alors qu'il était déjà en train de tomber sous le charme.

La photo brandie sous son nez… oui, la fillette était adorable. Oh, elle avait les yeux de son père. Elle semblait dans les bras de son papa l'enfant la plus heureuse au monde.

Cain acceptait sans faire d'histoires les photos que lui montrait le major. Ça faisait tellement plaisir à Hughes. Et puis, il était incapable de dire non à un supérieur –et encore moins à un tel homme.

Et puis, ça lui donnait l'impression que Hughes le traitait différemment, qu'il avait peut-être un tout petit quelque chose de spécial à ses yeux.

Sans doute pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais Cain ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver. Mais quand même, il se persuadait qu'il y avait bel et bien un petit quelque chose, si petit soit-il.

Cain, dans son miroir, ne voit que leurs différences, mais il sait bien que les gens, eux, ne verraient au contraire que des points communs.

Après tout, ça pourrait justement tenir à ça : peut-être Hughes voyait-il en lui ce qu'il avait été lui-même à dix ans, et le traiterait comme un petit frère ou peut-être même un fils ?

Ça serait encore pire…

Cain baisse les yeux. Nouveau soupir : sur la tablette, en-dessous du miroir, il avait posé une photo d'Elysia dont il avait hérité. Le plus important, avec ces photos, c'est avant tout qu'elles lui rappelaient que le Major de Central était un homme marié. Qu'il avait une femme et une fille, et que très bientôt il retournerait auprès d'elles, loin de lui. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, en premier lieu, poser les yeux sur lui.

Oui, bientôt, Hughes repartirait pour Central ; loin des yeux loin du cœur, il sortirait sans doute de ses pensées. Cain espère même qu'il resterait très longtemps parti, ensuite.

Oui, ça voudrait dire que rien à Eastern ne réclamerait la présence des autorités centrales, que tout serait calme dans la ville. Et aussi, il devait bien se l'avouer, s'il parvenait à l'oublier assez longtemps, il aurait peut-être le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il aurait le droit d'aimer pour de vrai, d'ici à sa visite suivante…

Cain tire la langue à son reflet, et se dit qu'il devrait essayer de moins soupirer.

oOo

c'est là que quelqu'un va me demander : mais t'en as pas marre de torturer Fury avec des amours impossibles ? et que je vais répondre « nooon ! »


	8. Black Hayate

Celle-ci, techniquement, n'est pas une _pairing fic_. En tout cas, ça m'ennuierait beaucoup si vous le voyiez sous cet angle. Mais comme ça explore la relation de mon Cain préféré avec le dernier membre de son équipe qui doit quand même vraiment compter pour lui, he ben je la mets là. Ok ?

Titre : Puppy love  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FullMetal Alchemist  
Genre : 30 millions d'amis  
Personnages : Fury & Black Hayate - strictement _gen_, merci.  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : je ne possède pas FMA. Je n'ai même pas de chien. Juste un chat, et encore, on n'est jamais _propriétaire_ d'un chat… plutôt son esclave.  
Avertissements divers : Riza en débardeur ; sans ça, ça passerait largement en rating G !

oOo

Black Hayate court après un papillon, museau au vent. La bestiole volète dans le soleil doux d'un après-midi de printemps, et s'envole très haut. Le chien saute, tente de l'attraper, en vain. Le papillon disparaît. Black Hayate tourne en rond deux ou trois fois, puis repart en trottinant.

Il essaie de quémander un câlin auprès de sa maîtresse. Cependant elle le repousse doucement mais fermement. Pour l'instant, elle est occupée à battre un collègue au tir à la carabine. (Havoc n'est pas spécialement mauvais lui-même, il est même d'habitude un excellent tireur, mais il faut reconnaître que le débardeur brun-bordeaux très ajusté de sa supérieure a de quoi déconcentrer légèrement.)

Pour Riza Hawkeye, le terrain d'entraînement n'est pas fait pour câliner son compagnon à quatre pattes préféré. Heureusement pour Black Hayate, il y a encore dans le coin quelqu'un qui a un tout autre avis sur la question.

Appuyé à la barrière de protection, Fury observe ses collègues de loin. Quand Black Hayate se dirige sur lui, il les oublie aussitôt et s'accroupit pour l'accueillir. Lui au moins, accepte sans ambages de refermer ses bras autour du chien et de le grattouiller entre les oreilles.

Black Hayate jappe de contentement et tente de lui lécher le visage. Mais le jeune soldat s'esquive. Déséquilibré, il se laisse tomber et s'assied en tailleur, accueillant le chien sur ses genoux. Traduction du changement de posture : il accepte volontiers de garder le chien pour un moment. Un autre se serait déjà relevé depuis longtemps.

« Hé, ne me bave pas dessus, toi.  
- Yip ! »

Black Hayate se pelotonne contre son torse, réclamant encore des caresses, et Fury s'exécute de bonne grâce.

« C'est fou ce que tu grandis vite, dis-moi… j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, tu étais une adorable petite boule de poils.  
- Urf ?  
-Bien sûr, tu es _toujours_ adorable. »

Mais c'est vrai qu'il a grandi. Il est bien loin, ce jour de pluie où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et où Fury avait décidé que, règlement ou pas règlement, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser tout seul, et l'avait ramassé presque sans réfléchir. Il se souvenait du chiot frissonnant qu'il avait caché dans sa veste pour le réchauffer, de la petite boule de poils chaude qui lui avait fait si vite et si intensément confiance.

Depuis tout petit, Cain avait toujours voulu un chien. Jamais pu, hélas. Quand celui-ci a croisé sa route, il en était venu au point de penser à braver les règlements et le cacher dans son dortoir, malgré l'interdit sur les familiers. Un si petit chiot n'aurait pas pris beaucoup de place… bon, c'est vrai, il a fini par grandir, et si le lieutenant Hawkeye n'avait pas accepté de le recueillir, il aurait pu avoir des problèmes sérieux s'il l'avait gardé. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander, ce qui serait arrivé, s'il avait pu…

« Tu me manques parfois, tu sais ? »

Black Hayate s'abandonne aux doigts qui grattent sa fourrure, yeux mi-clos, indifférent aux paroles de son humain de compagnie préféré. Il est sensible à la voix, au ton chaleureux des mots, mais ne prête aucune attention à leur sens.

Fury aurait bien voulu, un chiot à adopter, à élever, à regarder grandir. Un chien pour lui tenir compagnie, le soir dans une baraque vide, un ami à qui parler, un confident dont l'écoute serait, ou au moins paraîtrait, attentive, et dont le silence serait absolu. Un chien, qui l'aimerait exclusivement.

Ça ne lui est pas encore arrivé, mais il espère toujours. Un jour, il pourra quitter les dortoirs militaires, il aura son propre appartement, et il aura un chien. Un jour.

« C'est un peu dommage, quand même, que tu sois un mâle. Sinon, le temps que tu sois en âge d'avoir des petits, peut-être que j'aurais pu en adopter un, qui sait ? »

oOo

Et voilà, j'en ai fini avec ce défi à la con ! vous en avez pensé quoi ? couples préférés, détestés, suggestions d'autres couples à faire éventuellement avec les militaires ?


	9. Kate ?

Le grand retour cinq ans plus tard ! J'ai un peu honte du brouillon que je dépoussière aujourd'hui, mais fut une époque où son idée m'amusait et je me demande où elle s'est enfuie...

* * *

**Titre : **une jolie poupée  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cain Fury, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc ; surprise ? (tu parles...)  
**Genre : **fantasme _on crack_  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** "Fury et les autres membres de son équipe ; ça veut dire gen, het, yaoi mais pas yuri bien sûr... ah, attendez voir, chiche que j'essaie quand même ?"**  
****Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : 1ère série animée, vers la fin**  
Nombre de mots : **1100

oOo**  
**

La jeune fille regardait Riza d'un air suppliant, presque désespéré, ses grands yeux bruns pleins de larmes et les lèvres entr'ouvertes, prête à pleurer. Elle était à croquer. Riza dut faire appel à son sesn de l'auto-discipline pour se rappeler qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'embrasser cette demoiselle maintenant serait terriblement déplacé. Qui plus est, elles n'avaient décidément pas le temps pour ça.  
C'était bien dommage : elle était vraiment mignonne, ainsi. À genoux sur le lit, torse nu, en soutien-gorge de sport rembourré… ça lui rappelait l'époque du lycée, les séances de maquillage et d'habillage avec les copines, les émotions que ça lui donnait alors et qu'elle tentait d'ignorer.

Ça ressemble à ses jeux d'enfant, quand, toute petite, elle coiffait et habillait ses poupées. Au moins, la « poupée » en question est toute mignonne. Il suffira de presque rien pour faire d'elle une femme des plus présentables. Elle est sûre de savoir s'y prendre, et celle qu'elle a entre les mains est très obéissante.  
C'en est presque gênant d'ailleurs ; tout dans son attitude crie que ce qui lui arrive ne lui plaît pas, mais elle se laisse tout de même faire. Parce que quelque chose de plus fort la lie.

Agenouillée sur le lit, mains jointes posées sur les genoux, elle se laisse faire sans discuter.  
Elle s'est laissée déshabiller, sa supérieure lui a passé le soutien-gorge de sport rembourré, elle a même écouté attentivement quand elle lui a montré comment ce modèle-là s'attache. Riza la regarde se battre avec les bretelles et les attaches d'un air compatissant, Elle se rappelle ses douze ans et sa première brassière...

Peu importe que les rondeurs de sa poitrine ne soient que rembourrage, l'essentiel est qu'elles apparaissent. Et qu'on puisse les croire naturelles… ce qui est le cas.

Donc, des seins altiers gonflent la chemise du soldat. Ça a l'air un peu déplacé : quelqu'un d'aussi mignon, avec son petit air innocent, ce rouge sur les pommettes et la coupe de cheveux trop courte, a tout du garçon manqué, de la fillette de quinze ans qui préfèrerait cacher sa féminité naissante. Le genre à avoir plutôt des seins menus d'enfant que des lolos d'une femme fatale.  
Enfin, on ne choisit pas…

Penchée sur elle, la blonde évalue soigneusement l'étendue des changements nécessaires. La brunette fait ce qu'elle peut, mais rien ne semble pouvoir faire disparaître le rouge qui lui est monté aux joues. Impossible de se détendre, sous ce regard inquisiteur.  
Quand la main se pose sur son visage, elle ferme les yeux, respirant à peine.

Du bout du doigt, Riza vérifie l'épaisseur des sourcils – qu'elle n'aura pas le temps d'épiler, mais heureusement, ils peuvent s'en passer. Du dos de la main, elle caresse l'arrondi de la joue – bien plus doux qu'elle n'aurait cru. Bien. Enfin, elle lui prend le menton et passe lentement le pouce sur les lèvres entr'ouvertes.  
Elisabeth n'avait pas de sœur, mais elle a eu tout le loisir, à l'époque du lycée, d'échanger des trucs de maquillage avec ses amies. Elles ont eu des initiatrices pour leur montrer, des copines sur qui pratiquer. Aujourd'hui, elle se sent dans le rôle de la grande sœur qui apprête sa Cendrillon de cadette pour son premier rendez-vous.

C'est plus facile de maquiller un vis-à-vis que de se maquiller soi-même dans le miroir, constate-t-elle, à la seule condition que le vis-à-vis accepte de se tenir tranquille. Rappelé à l'ordre, son modèle se tient bien sage. Elle a même l'impression qu'elle apprécie la manœuvre. Forcément, Fury n'a sans doute pas l'habitude que l'on touche son visage, et le crayon qui passe ressemble un peu à une caresse.  
Un peu de mascara pour épaissir les cils, une touche de rouge pour affirmer les lèvres, et le tour est joué. Riza Hawkeye se sert rarement de fond de teint, pour ainsi dire jamais, et sa « petite sœur » ne semble pas en avoir spécialement besoin. Pourtant, elle lui montre patiemment comment l'appliquer, ne serait-ce que pour finir de masquer la marque sur son front. Qui sait, elle devra peut-être y avoir recours pour cacher une ombre sur ses joues au cours de la prochaine mission.

Elle se recule et prend une vue d'ensemble : parfait. Ce qu'elle a sous les yeux n'est plus une débutante maladroite, mais une vraie jeune fille. Personne ne douterait de sa féminité. Il y a bien la coupe garçonnière qui pourrait peut-être lui donner mauvais genre, mais ça ne se verra pas, après tout.

Elle rouvre le rideau qui séparait la chambre en deux et prend les deux hommes à partie : - Voici la nouvelle Kate, n'est-elle pas à croquer ?

Il leur faut un moment pour assurer que oui. La transformation est saisissante un instant, ils se sont demandé s'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne… Roy se reprend et lui tend le dernier accessoire.

Les courtes mèches brunes disparaissent sous la perruque blonde que Riza assujettit de quelques épingles. Ni Havoc ni Mustang ne peuvent détacher leur regard de leurs deux collègues quand elle porte la main à ses propres cheveux et détache le clip qui les retient.

Kate est toujours à genoux sur le lit Riza passe de l'autre côté. Ses doigts glissent dans les longues mèches blondes, les lissent, les ramènent en arrière. Le mouvement fait jouer ses épaules sur lesquelles sa propre chevelure se répand, libre. Et l'idée traverse l'esprit de ces messieurs que les jolies blondes devraient toujours aller par paire…  
D'une main experte – des années d'entraînement - elle relève les cheveux en chignon et fixe la barrette.  
Sa main posée sur l'épaule de sa cadette, elle la fait se relever, se retourner vers elle.  
Riza fait bouffer la frange sur le front… parfait. Rien ne paraît, tout semble on ne peut plus naturel.  
(Évidemment ; elle en sait quelque chose malheureusement : il suffit d'une belle chevelure et d'une poitrine rebondie pour détourner l'attention de bien des mâles de tout le reste.)  
Le seul défaut, se dit-elle, c'est la timidité presque maladive, qui semble s'être encore plus aggravée avec cette petite séance de relooking. Hélas, elle n'y peut pas grand chose.

Elle ôte sa veste et la lui passe. Toutefois, avant que sa nouvelle propriétaire n'ait le temps de la boutonner d'une main quelque peu tremblante, elle lui enfonce le doigt dans la poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur… et pose son autre main sur ses hanches, frôlant le holster :

« Premier Lieutenant Kate Elizabeth Hawkeye, si jamais un homme touche à _ceci_ sans _mon_ autorisation, n'oubliez pas de lui coller votre arme entre les deux yeux. »

(Et pendant des semaines après cela, Jean Havoc se demanda pourquoi, foutredieu, dans ses rêves, voyait-il presque chaque nuit une Riza Hawkeye s'offrir une tranche de plaisir saphique avec une Kate Fury indubitablement féminine ?)


	10. Scieszka

**Titre : **quand un arrangement n'arrange personne  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couples : **l'équipe Mustang, suggestion de Farman/Scieszka et set-up pour Fury/Scieszka  
**Genre : **_awkward_  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **cette fois ça devrait vraiment être le dernier volet de mon projet Fury/les membres de l'équipe Mustang ; l'ennui c'est que je n'ai jamais, jamais, pu shipper Fury/Scieszka (ni Havoc/Scieszka, d'ailleurs, mais c'est encore une autre histoire) et que je m'en suis sortie en me disant qu'après tout, même dans la 1ère série, elle ne comptait pas vraiment comme membre de l'équipe ?  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : 1ère série, épisode 37  
**Nombre de mots : **1250

oOo**  
**

Il est rare que Cain Fury déteste qui que ce soit. C'est encore plus rare qu'il ait de mauvaises pensées concernant ses supérieurs : la bonne entente est nécessaire au bon fonctionnement d'une équipe, et puis l'obéissance aux plus haut-gradés est nécessaire, tout court.

Mais quand même, se désespère-t-il intérieurement, qu'est-ce qui leur a pris, à l'envoyer dans ce rendez-vous en aveugle ? Oh, certainement, ça devait partir d'une bonne intention. Encore des histoires de bonne entente entre membres de l'équipe… Le désespoir de Havoc l'empêchait de fonctionner à ses pleines capacités ? sans doute ont-ils pensé que lui aussi pouvait avoir besoin d'une amie. L'idée est louable, concède-t-il, c'est bien gentil de leur part. Mais, vraiment, ça n'était pas la peine de se mettre ainsi en quatre pour lui.

D'autant que ça l'embarrasse terriblement. Sans parler de la demoiselle en face de lui !  
Comment sont-ils censés se comporter, l'un envers l'autre ? Il n'en a aucune idée, rien ne l'a jamais préparé à une telle situation, et la jeune fille n'a pas l'air d'en savoir plus long non plus.

Ses collègues l'ont attiré là en lui disant qu'ils avaient quelqu'un à lui présenter. Qui donc ? pourquoi ? Il n'a pas cherché à se dérober à l'invite, non non, mais quand même, à comprendre. Ah ! ça n'était pas tout d'obéir sagement aux injonctions données, il faudrait aussi pouvoir montrer qu'il a bien saisi les ordres qu'on lui donne.  
En l'occurrence… une fille. Farman a expliqué qu'il l'a vexée sans le vouloir quand il cherchait une copine pour Havoc, parce qu'il n'a pas spontanément pensé à elle, et qu'il faudrait réparer ça. Il s'est empressé d'ajouter qu'elle était mignonne et gentille et surtout intelligente. Et qu'ils devraient bien s'entendre tous les deux. Curieusement, pense Fury, l'adjudant Farman avait l'air un peu perdu en disant cela. Il avait l'air de vraiment penser que cette fille est quelqu'un de bien, en tout cas. Et on dirait que ça lui faisait de la peine.  
Alors, s'interroge-t-il, pourquoi la présenter spécialement à _lui_ ? si elle plaît à l'adjudant Farman ? Pourquoi ne la garde-t-il pas pour lui ?  
« Allons, le pousse Breda ; sois donc pas timide, profites-en ! »

Il suppose que la fille a dû recevoir le même genre de baratin. Et les voilà tous les deux coincés dans ce café. C'est un endroit, mettons, agréable, note-t-il en se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'il fait là. Un cadre classique. Un grand miroir derrière le bar, des petites stalles pour isoler les tables, le tenancier a l'air aimable. Et, il en est certain, Havoc, Breda et Farman sont cachés dans une des stalles voisines, ou bien en embuscade à l'extérieur, à attendre de voir comme tout ça va se passer. Que c'est gênant…  
Et le pire, ça n'est même pas que ça se passe mal... c'est que ça ne se passe simplement pas.

Ils sont tous les deux raides d'appréhension, le regard fuyant derrière leurs lunettes qu'ils remontent régulièrement avec nervosité. Et une tendance à rougir de confusion. Ils détestent être là. À partir sur de si mauvaises bases, ça ne va jamais pouvoir marcher !

La jeune fille - Scieszka de son petit nom - est effectivement plutôt « mignonne ». Elle a de beaux yeux verts derrière ses lunettes de myope. Ça n'est pas une grande beauté mais elle n'est pas laide pour autant, et elle doit être au moins aussi timide que Cain lui-même et il suppose qu'elle doit aussi être plutôt gentille, comme disait Farman. Voilà pour le premier abord.

La conversation convenue ne les mène nulle part non plus. Lui demander comment elle s'est retrouvée là ? ça serait trop indiscret. Et puis ils ne vont quand même pas dire du mal des gens avec qui ils travaillent, qui ne leur veulent que du bien, et qui sont peut-être en train de les écouter…  
La pluie et le beau temps, on s'en fiche. Lui faire des compliments sur son physique, il n'osera jamais ! (En plus, il n'est sûr de pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit à dire là-dessus, il n'est pas assez imaginatif pour trouver quoi dire exactement et il a peur qu'elle croie qu'il se moque d'elle.)  
Ce qu'ils font dans la vie ? ils sont dans l'armée, pour des raisons qui les regardent et dont ils n'ont pas plus que ça envie de discuter. En quoi consistent exactement leurs occupations respectives ? Ça oui, ils pourraient en parler des heures et heures, mais ça n'intéresserait personne à part eux-mêmes. Un aperçu rapide les convainc que oui, ça doit être passionnant quand on aime cela, mais que chacun ça ne les accroche somme toute pas plus que ça. Trente ans de rapports bourrés de détails fastidieux sur la vie du Quartier Général Principal à Central ou l'art de poser un câble téléphonique en terrain adverse et de faire fonctionner un téléphone de campagne… bah, il existe quand même des sujets de conversations plus édifiants, surtout à un premier rendez-vous. Elle ne comprend rien à la physique et il ne s'intéresse pas beaucoup à l'Histoire, surtout quand elle se traîne en longueur.  
Et à côté de cela, ce qu'ils aiment faire ? Rien à dire de plus, pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'est un loisir qui est devenu la base de leur travail. Devoir avouer cela leur laisse l'impression gênante de mener une vie ennuyeuse. Alors qu'ils _aiment_ce qu'ils font.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils aimeraient bien se trouver n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici, à devoir disséquer leur vie pour une personne inconnue en espérant y trouver quelque chose de palpitant.  
Hélas, ça serait bien incivil de l'admettre. Ça serait donner l'air de déprécier la personne en face d'eux. Et aussi piétiner les efforts de leurs amis qui ont tenu à les mettre en rapport.  
Honnêtement, cette affaire arrangée, pour autant qu'ils puissent juger, n'arrange personne. Mais ils sont l'un et l'autre trop polis pour le faire remarquer.

Cain rassemble tout son courage. Quand même, il faut bien faire quelque chose ! _Agis en homme, mon garçon. Regarde : en t'aidant, tu devrais l'aider aussi. Fais un beau geste pour cette fille._

« Écoutez, vous êtes sûrement quelqu'un de très bien, mais là, les circonstances ne sont pas vraiment favorables. Je me sens bien trop déplacé… Restons-en là pour le moment, vous voulez bien ?  
- Oh. Oui, je crois que je préfèrerais ça, aussi. »

Ouf. Une bonne chose de faite. Elle a eu l'air déçu l'espace d'un instant, de voir qu'encore une fois, on ne la juge peut-être pas à la hauteur, mais finalement, la voilà plus détendue. Soulagée elle aussi.

Il se sent quand même mal de devoir la repousser ainsi, du coup. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé dire, dans des circonstances pareilles ?

« Mais, peut-être, éventuellement… si par hasard l'on venait à se croiser de nouveau, ailleurs, une autre fois.. ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne voudra pas avoir affaire avec l'autre dans d'autres circonstances, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scieszka réfléchit. Dans d'autres circonstances, sans plus de pression ni rien, sans avoir l'air de passer un examen ?  
« Pourquoi pas… » Elle sourit, franchement cette fois, sans plus de crispation : « On verra bien, si jamais ça doit arriver.  
- Oui. Bien. Alors… bonne route, et bonne chance ? »

Le reste de l'équipe sera peut-être déçu, mais eux au moins préfèrent cette issue. Qui n'en est peut-être pas une. Mais tant pis !


End file.
